The Freak: Part 1
The Freak: Part 1 is the 31st episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the first episode of the fourth series. It will premier on the 6th of September 2013. 'Plot' The Episode begins in the middle of Bellwood. Tur-Bine: Leave me alone freaks. Tur-Bine shot balls of wind at Gwen knocking her to the ground. Gwen: Ouch look here my Mana may not work on you but I am no push over. Kevin: Yeah how does a mace in the back feel. Kevin smashed Tur-Bine into a light pole and into a cake store. Rook: Time to get revenge. Ben: Get out of my way spek. Ben changed into Stinkfly. Gwen: Ben why is the Omnitrix hue black did you break it again. Stinkfly: Oh learn to shut your mouth for once if thats possible red. Gwen: RED. Kevin: Whats wrong with you, you have been acting wierd for weeks. Rook: Ben settle down. Stinkfly: Oh be quite I have had it with this team no wonder he gets annoyed. Gwen: Who gets annoyed. Tur-Bine: I'm out of here. Tur-Bine teleported away. Gwen: Great good work Ben. Rook: Yes we do not seem to be in sync with each other. Stinkfly: Whatever I'm going home. Kevin: Wait are you mad at us or something. Stinkfly flew away. LATER Gwen walked down her street when she saw Carl and Sandra running toward her. Gwen: Uncle Carl Aunty Sandra whats wrong. Sandra: Gwen havee you seen Ben we are so worried. Carl: We havn't seen him for two weeks. Gwen: But thats impossible I've seen him go to your house everyday. Sandra: We have not seen him. Gwen: Then he's not Ben. Sandra: What do you mean. Gwen: I have a hunch I will find Ben you just go on home. Sandra: Thankyou. Gwen: Kevin Rook pick up we have a problem. LATER Gwen and co ran to the highest building in Bellwood and found Ben still as Stinkfly. Gwen: Alright who are you. Kevin: Obviously an imposter. Rook: Yes and your Omnitrix gives off a Black hue. Stinkfly changed back. Ben: So you finally figured it out red. Gwen: Enough who are you an where is Ben. Ben: Hahahahahahahahahaha. Ben began to glow purple and black. Ben: Well then its time to shed. Ben's voice changed into a devious quite noise his arms grew bigger and exploded as did his legs his face changed revealing a huge mask in a black suit with clear orbs imprinted in his suit. Gwen: What are you. Control Freak: I'm the freak Gwen Tennyson, Control Freak and I command the dark power of the Universe. Gwen: Where is Ben. Control Freak: Your power its bright and annoying yet powerful and rescourceful join me. Gwen: I'd rather eat my own hair how long have you been impersonating Ben. Control Freak: A day after he defeated that mutant Galvanic Mechamorph I watched his power and decided that I wanted to sample it so I took him and absorbed his Omnitrix and made my own its beautiful isn't it I can transform into dark versions of his aliens. Gwen: Where is he. Control Freak: Why hes right here. Control Freak teleported Ben to Gwen. Gwen: Ben your ok. Control Freak: I'm done with him you can keep him. Ben: Your going down freak. Ben changed into Eye Guy. Eye Guy: Bring it on. Gwen: Ben no. Eye Guy: Leave it to me he has put me through to much. Control Freak: I can match that. Control Freak transformed into Dark Swampfire. Dark: Swampfire: Dark Swampfire. Eye Guy blasted lasers from his hands but Dark Swampfire shot black fire in all directions taking out Gwen, Kevin and Rook. Eye Guy: No I need something stronger. Eye Guy changed to Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl used energy whips on Swampfire electrocuting him he then changed to Dark Wildvine. Dark Wildvine: Sorry but that won't work. Dark Wildvine wrapped its arms around Asrodactyl and Dark thorns stabbed him he then changed into Way Big and Control Freak changed into Dark Echo Echo. Dark Echo Echo: You will. Dark Echo clone 2: Be destroyed. Dark Echo Ech clone 3: Ben Tennyson. Dark Echo Echo multiplied into hundreds of Dark Echo Echo's and blasted at Way Big after along period of time Way Big's cosmic ray began to weaken and soon was destroyed he ten changed back to Ben and fainted. Control Freak changed back. Control Freak: Well that was easy now then if I can just build up the energy to release me I can finally destroy this universe the very thing who imprisoned me sleep Tennyson because you soon won't once the darkness flows there is no stopping it hahahahahahahahahaha. TO BE CONTINUED Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 07:16, September 6, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Control Freak makes his debut. *Dark Aliens make their debut *Dark Swampfire makes his debut. *Dark Wildvine makes his debut. *Dark Echo Echo makes his debut. *Sandra and Carl Tennyson make their OGVE debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko 'Villains' *Control Freak *Tur-Bine 'Aliens Used by Ben' *Way Big *Astrodactyl *Eye Guy 'Aliens Used by Control Freak' *Stinkfly (Disguised as Ben) *Dark Swampfire *Dark Wildvine *Dark Echo Echo 'Trivia' *Ben is revealed to have been captured by Control Freak a day after he saved the world from Malware. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 4 Episodes